Various portable terminals such as a recent personal digital assistant (PDA), netbook, notebook, and mobile internet device are growing in the trend of miniaturization and multifunction according to dramatic development in the science and information communication technology.
Therefore, in a smartphone as an example of a portable terminal, an active area of a touch window is continuously increasing and widths of frames surrounding the touch windows (i.e., bezel part) are becoming smaller. Further, studies for reducing the thickness of the smartphone are being actively performed.
If the size of bezel part can be reduced to form a potentially bezel-less portable terminal, it can provide a greater screen size, and aesthetic impression of the portable terminal can be improved.
Water penetration can occur between a window and a window side structure of an electronic device. Accordingly, for the waterproof of electronic device, water penetration paths can be blocked by fixing a tape, sponge, or bonding to a gap or a window setting surface between the window and the window side structure. However, problems may be encountered because the bonding can deteriorate appearance quality because of exposure of the bonding, and the width of the electronic device can increase.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.